<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends in Low Places by Chaotic8Bit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595743">Friends in Low Places</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic8Bit/pseuds/Chaotic8Bit'>Chaotic8Bit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grey Warden Alistair (Dragon Age), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic8Bit/pseuds/Chaotic8Bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Blight. A War. A Betrayal. A King Dead. Alistair finds himself the sole surviving Gray Warden in Ferelden, with an army of Darkspawn at his throat, and a nation rallied against him, framed for the murder of the King. He must build a force capable of pushing back the darkness, but all is not lost, for there will always be allies to be found when things look the most bleak. Friends can be found in the strangest of places, afterall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Leliana/Female Tabris (Dragon Age), Male Amell/Zevran Arainai, Male Mahariel/Morrigan (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It Starts with a Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Couslands have stewarded the lands of Highever for many generations, dating even to before Ferelden's first king was crowned. They have persevered so long because of their reputation for justice and temperance, as well as their willingness to lead men into battle. With the rise of the darkspawn horde in the south, it thus falls on the Teyrn of Highever to send out the call once again: duty demands that an army be sent to King Cailan's aid at once.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And so is the Golden City blackened With each step you take in my Hall. Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting. You have brought Sin to Heaven And doom upon all the world." -Canticle of Threnodies 8:13</p><p>
  <em>"The Chantry teaches us that it is the hubris of men which brought the darkspawn into our world. The mages had sought to usurp Heaven. But instead, they destroyed it. They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption. They returned as monsters, the first of the darkspawn. They became a blight upon the lands, unstoppable and relentless. The dwarven kingdoms were the first to fall. And from the deep roads, the darkspawn drove at us again and again, until finally we neared annihilation... until the Grey Wardens came. Men and women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings, the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness, and prevailed. It has been four centuries since that victory, and we have kept our vigil. We have watched and waited for the darkspawn to return. But those, who once called us heroes, have forgotten. We are few now, and our warnings have been ignored for too long. It may even be too late, for I have seen with my own eyes what lies upon the horizon. Maker help us all."</em>
</p><p>Duncan stands at the edge of the mountain, observing the fires in the distance. Anxiety churning in his gut. He is short on time, short on supplies, short on allies. His recruitment pilgrimage has been cut short by his Majesty's summons. Who knows how one extra blade could have swayed the battle. The journal in his pocket carried a list of potential recruits he would no longer be visiting. Duncan could only hope that this battle would go as well as the King believed. If it did not.. he didn't want to think of how the darkness would spread if they were not victorious here.<br/>
He wipes the darkspawn blood from his blade before sheathing it, and begins his descent back to camp, a grim expression set on his face.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Highever Castle</span>
</p><p>-"I expect your troops will be here shortly?" Teyrn Cousland stands over a map, going over the plans once more. "I expect them to be arriving tonight and then we can march tomorrow." Arl Howe is opposite the teyrn, regarding the letter in his hand shamefully. "I apologize for the delay my lord, this is entirely my fault." "No, no" a dismissive wave of his hand "The appearance of the darkspawn in the south has us all scrambling. I only received the call from the king a few days ago myself. I will send my eldest off with my men, and you and I will ride out tomorrow, just like the old days" Arl Howe chuckles to that "True, though we both had less gray in our hair then, and we were fighting Orlesians..not...monsters..." "heh, Atleast the smell will be the same" Finally, Bryce notices the new presence at his side.</p><p><br/>
  "Sorry pup, I didn't hear you come in, Howe you remember my daughter Elyssa?" He responds with a slight bow of the head "I see she's become a lovely young woman. Pleased to see you again, my dear." Elyssa responds with a light curtsey in kind "You as well, my lord." He smiles thoughtfully "You know, Thomas, my son, has been asking after you, perhaps I should bring him with me next time" and she can't help but let a grimace spread across herface. Thomas is a squirrelly, snivelly sort, and has flinched at the sight of her since the time she decapitated a training dummy in his presence. Coward. "To what end sir?" she attempts a weak smile, but Howe is already laughing. " To What End" She says! So glib, She's just like her mother, talking like that" Her father is smiling wryly, shaking his head. 'I am definitly getting lecture later.' "See what I contend with Howe? There is no telling my fierce girl anything these days. Maker bless her heart. At any rate pup, I summoned you for a reason. While your brother and I are both away, I will be leaving you in charge of the castle."</p><p><br/>
 Elyssa has already argued with her father on this point, several times in fact. Argued that she is as well trained and disciplined as his best men, that she wants to help, that the castle is nowhere near the fighting and doesn't need her. But that stubborn streak was inherited from somewhere it would seem. Her presence is 'supposedly' needed to keep peace in the region by showing the people that the whole family has not left during this ordeal... It will accomplish nothing but anger him to start an arguement infront of his guests. "I will do my best, Father"a nod "Now that is what I like to hear pup. Sir Gilmore will be here to help you every step of the way. Now, I'm sorry pup, but I must finish going over the final preparations with Arl Howe, can you track down Fergus and tell him that I need him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me? Thank you" That is her cue to leave, though she chooses to bow indignantly instead of curtsey before making her leave.<br/>
 Sir Gilmore is waiting just outside the door. That doesnt bode well. "Ah, there you are, your mother told me you had been summoned by the teyrn, I figured you would come out sooner or later." "What has he done now?" to which Sir Gilmore just laughs. "Your 'mighty' beast? He's gotten into the larder again, and Nan is having a right fit." "And I'm to go and get him out before she 'quits' again?" "I have been ordered to accompany you, as I quote "See to it that Elyssa doesn't try and sneak away to the training grounds, and grabs her dog, I will not have supper prepared late while we have guests" She shrug's, making a mental note to work on her stealth to avoid these problems in  the future. Dealing with Nan is as exhausting as formal banquets at times. If Sir Gilmore notices her slow pace, he chooses not to speak of it.</p><p><br/>
 "YOU! Your bloody mongrel is in my larder again. That beast should be put down!" "You should be put down." Elyssa states flatly, Sir Gilmore making hand motions to the side, clearly begging you to stop. "How dare you! How am I supposed to work like this! I'll quit I tell you!" The elven servants behind her desperately trying to placate her "Mistress, oh dear, please calm down.." "You two, stop standing around like idiots! Get out of the way!"Elyssa rolls her eyes as she walk past the cook towards the larder. Barkspawn is jumping around the larder, excited and not at all like his usual exploration.Crouching down eye level with her Mabari "Whats got you all riled up boy?" No answer is needed however, as the hissing sound behind the grain is more than enough; Out comes a giant rat. Its easily larger than the average cat, how the hell did that get in here?! Elyssa quickly draws her blades 'Thank the Maker I just finished up on the training grounds' Sir Gilmore doing the same, the staff in the kitchen make alarmed shouts by the action. It doesnt take much to take down a rat, even one as large as this one. "Looks like he tracked it in here, he wasn't raiding the larder after all" Sir Gilmore figures, turning to inform the kitchen staff. She smirk's down at her faithful hound with a wink and a nod. He inhales a nearby steak on the floor, it'll be their little secret. 'Good Boy'</p><p><br/>
 After calming down Nan and the elves, Nan decides to punish Elyssa by telling her one of her favorite Childhood bedtime stories, and Sir Gilmore manages to sneak out while Nan's attention is caught. 'Traitor'. Heading towards the sleeping quarters drops her square into her mother and some of the castles current guests, engaging in idle, boring gossip. Before Lady Landra can once again attempt to set her up with Dairren, her son, she remarks she's delivering a message for her Father and then makes a hasty retreat. She can still feel her mother's disappointed gaze on the back of her head as she turns the corner. Upon reaching Fergus door, she enters without knocking "Will you bring me back a sward papa?" "Thats sword, Oren, and I will bring back the mightiest sword I can find" Fergus promises his son, making his farewells as soft as possible, lest Oren throw a tantrum over his leaving. Oren has never taken his parents trips away from him well, he's so very spoiled, but Elyssa loves her nephew all the same. She stop's and lingers to the side for a moment as her brother waxes poetic to his wife before interrupting cheerfully "So should I wait outside orr?" Ah, brotherly love, Fergus shoots a glare her way before chuckling "No, Stay, I need to say my Farewells to you too sister"   "I wish I could go with the both of you..."</p><p><br/>
  It weighs heavy in her chest, being left behind, because someone needs to lead Highever (Mother would lead it just fine) Because she is not the oldest (That doesn't make me less capable) Because she is a woman (I fight better than half the soldiers here!) that particular point is brought up as Oriana shakes her head "In Antiva, women fighting in battle is unthinkable" What a crock of shit, your women just specialize as assassins! But there is no point in pissing off her Sister-In-Law right before they are trapped together for the forseeable future without Fergus to intervene. Oriana does know her poisons afterall.<br/>
 A hand her shoulder causes Elyssa to startle, Bryce smirks, it's not often that he manages to get the jump on either of his children these days, and relishes it. "You could have given Fergus the message yourself, seems as your here already" He responds with a frown"and miss the rare chance of having my whole family in one room?" Eleanor joins shortly afterwards. As she worries over her son and husband, Elyssa feels a small hand grabbing her own. Oren smiles up at her "Auntie, Father says that you are going to watch over us while he is gone to fight the darkspawn?" "Thats right" "Will you teach me how to use a sward? I will help to fight!" " Sword, Oren, Sword, and yes-" she leans over comically and whisper loudly "-I'll teach you how use one, just don't tell your dad okay?" Oriana givers her the side eye but doesnt comment. Oren smiles his big toothy grin and launches into tales of his future Heroism. Best Aunt Status intact, Elyssa moves back to the more tense discussions above dear Oren's playfighting. "All the reports have been positive, all the skirmishes around Ostagar have been successful, theres no evidence this is a genuine blight." "I pray to the Maker above that you are right, my son"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
 A Blood-Curdling Scream jolts Elyssa from her slumber. She hears scuffling and noise outside her door, and its not the normal bustle of the servants and guards. Its frantic, raw and wrong. Barkspawn is braced inbetween her bed and the door, snarling, his lips curled back more aggressively than she has ever seen him. She jumps from the bed and puts on yesterdays clothes from the bedside basket. Running lightly over to the chest and grabbing her twin swords. It doesn't sound like Landra and Deirran arguing. Its far too deep into the castle to be bandits. She isn't sure what to think as she creeps towards the door, but the answer comes to her only a moment later. Suddenly, the door is bashed open by two fully armored men. Armored Men bearing the Howe Crest. The one in front looks at her with a sickening grin as he moves forward. "Whats the matter Sweetheart?" He has a sword in his hand, dripping with blood. Barkspawn lunges at Howes Men, and Elyssa composes herself, raises her swords, and strikes. They clearly didn't believe the tales of her sword skills, they underestimate her, and it costs them dearly. Moments later their blood begins to pool at her feet. She doesn't have time to deal with that, as at that very moment she hears her mother scream from down the hall. </p><p><br/>
 She finds her mother standing in the entrance to Fergus's Quarters...he has already left for Ostagar, in that room was.. "No! My sweet Little Oren! How could they do this!? How could Howe's men just carve down innocent children!" She wails, and Elyssa can't look away, even though she wishes she could burn the sight from her eyes. Just hours ago she had been play fighting with Oren against imaginary dragons. Now he lays still, bloody, his glassy eyes face their direction, but there is nothing in his gaze. Oriana lay beside him, having clearly died defending her child from their assailant. Gone. They are gone. How could this happen? Her mother sobs beside her "Please, no, I can't look at this" Elyssa finally tears her eyes away from her dear nephew, grab her mother's arms and drags her away from the room. "Howe has -- betrayed us, he attacks while our army is away" She tries to keep her voice level, but she knows her mother can hear the shake. "Your father never came to bed last night, we must find him!" She wipes the tears from her eyes and draws her bow. "Howe will pay for what he has done here tonight"</p><p><br/>
 Within such a small frame of time, Elyssa's home as been brought to shambles. Not a single door remains intact, walls have been knocked over, bodies of servants, guards, people she has known her whole life, are splattered across the rubble. She can hardly grasp that it is the same home she had wandered just hours beforehand. Her proffesor, Aldous, who taught her to read, to write, the occasional swear word in other languages, had his throat slit, and a bookcase toppled on him for good measure. Mother  Mallol,  that always braided her hair out of her face when she wanted to spar with Fergus lay strewn upon the steps of the castle chantry, staring up at the sky she spoke so fondly of, her Makers Sky. The guards that watched over the Armory taught them how to play and cheat at Poker. They put up a damn good fight, if the number of Howe's Men around their bodies were any indication. Elyssa holds the Cousland Sword in her stained hands. Her Family Crest adorns the hilt; Fergus always said the two of them would spar over who got to inherit it. She hopes they still get the chance. She stands amongst blood and death and betrayal and tears and pledges that the sword in her hands be brought down on Rendon Howe's throat.</p><p><br/>
 Sir Gilmore and the few remaining guards are trying to bar the main doors. The only thing standing inbetween them and the mass of Arl Howes army. There are a few servants and children sobbing in the corner, petrified in fear. "If you have another way out of the castle, you must go to it, and hurry. We will hold the door for as long as we can Mi'lady!" Gilmore cries out from the barricade. Eleanor nods firmly "There is a hidden exit in the back of the larder, I haven't seen your father, he must be waiting for us there!" Elyssa goes to chase after her, but falters. No, there has been enough senseless death here tonight. She turns and runs over to the group of unarmed "There is another exit, get up, and follow me right now!" She reaches out and helps Nan onto her shoulder for support and begin to drag the survivors towards the kitchen as her mother takes point with her Bow drawn and ready.</p><p><br/>
 Her father is dying. She doesnt want to believe it. She refuses to believe it. She knows, though, there is no way her father will survive the full length of the underground passage without bleeding out. Blood stains his teeth and lips as he tries his in vain to get up out of the pool of his own blood. "Lead the remainders of our people out, as fast as you can. I love you pup. Go. Find your brother. Bring Howe to justice. Make your mark on this world." Elyssa kneels beside her father, tears streming down her cheeks.Her mother puts a hand on her shoulder "I will stay. With your father, I will hold Howes Men for as long as I can. Go. My sweet daughter. You must go." Elyssa reaches out and embraces her parents, wishing that thismoment would never end, suddenly lost in a big scary world. "Mother, Father, please, I-I can't" "You can Darling, We know you can. We are so proud of the Woman you have become. We Love you. So So much" She balls her fists, digging her nails into her palms, Turning away from her parents. She can't look back, or she knows she will crumble, she won't be able to leave. She takes a deep breath and leads the last of the survivors into the cavern, the smell of her families blood and ash following her into the Dark.<span class="u"><br/>
</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Chain by Any Other Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On a cliff overlooking the dark waters of Lake Calenhad stands the tower fortress that is home to the Circle of Magi. This tower is the only place in Ferelden where mages may study their art among others of their kind. Within the high stone walls, the circle practices its magic and trains apprentices in the proper use of their powers. But the Circle Tower is as much a prison as a refuge; the ever-vigilant Templars of the Chantry watch over all mages, constantly alert for any sign of corruption. This gilded cage is the only world many of those within know.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">The Fereldan Circle of Magi</span>
</p><p><br/>
 "On a cliff overlooking the dark waters of Lake Calenhad stands the tower fortress that is home to the Circle of Magi. This tower is the only place in Ferelden where mages may study their art among others of their kind. Within the high stone walls, the circle practices its magic and trains apprentices in the proper use of their powers-" Daylen is pulled from the book in his lap by the sound of armored footsteps heading towards him. He pulls himself from the seat by the fireplace and places his bookmark. The Templar comes to a stop several feet away. "It is time. Follow me to the Harrowing Chamber." Daylen nods curtly, places his book on the bed and follows, several steps behind. If he is correctly placing the voice, this particular Templar is a skittish fellow. Shouldn't really be allowed to wield a sword around people that freak him out, but that isn't Daylen's place to point out. His job is to be polite to the right people, and silent with everyone else.</p><p><br/>
 Knight-Commander Greagoir and First Enchanter Irving are within the Harrowing Chamber, along with several other Templar guards. "Magic exists to serve Man, and never to rule over him. Thus spoke the prophet Andraste as she struck down the Tevinter Imperium, ruled by mages who had brought the world to the edge of ruin" Greagoir begins to monologue. Daylen knows these scriptures off by heart, he has grown up on them, he could recite parts of these scriptures in his damn sleep but he will absolutely NOT say that and will pretend to be attentive to the Knight-Commanders grandstanding. Mage's bad. Magic Bad. Demons possess bad Mages and that's bad. Possessed Mages get their heads chopped off by their friendly around-every-corner Templar. "You must go into the fade and face a demon with only your will" Irving supplements under Greagoirs 'failure will result in death' speech. Despite their rough and detached exteriors, Daylen has known Greagoir and Irving for most of his life, he knows they want him to succeed, that they don't relish having to slay the apprentices should they fail. When they are done telling him what he must do he bows to the both of them, then approaches the Lyrium well. He takes a breath, and reaches out-</p><p><br/>
 Daylen opens his eyes and finds himself within the Fade. He has wandered this place in his dreams before, he is certain. Though he has never been as clear of thought within it as he is now. The Fade is wrong. That's the easiest way for Daylen to describe it. Everything wrong. The rocks twist like gnarled trees, reaching out to the expansive green sky. Above him, Islands float like clouds, adrift in a sea of nothing. Lightning shutters through the sky, but no thunder accompanies it. There is a sort of hum, a vibration in the air that feels thick, heavy, lays on Daylens chest, leaving him tense and short of breath. "Someone else thrown to the wolves, as fresh and unprepared as ever" The voice pulls him out of his observations suddenly, and he looks left and right to find the source. Before him is.. a mouse? "It isn't right that they do this! The Templar's. Not to you, not to me, not to anyone" The mouse continues "Your just like all the others, that's not your fault though, its theirs" Daylen just continues to stare. As if the sights of the fade weren't enough, now there is a mouse sitting here with him, complaining about the circle as casually as his whiny bunk-mate Jowan does when he thinks everyone in the dorm is asleep. The mouse, or, whatever it is must be used to Daylen's reaction, as he sighs and then, not a moment later, shifts into a human form instead. Which doesn't actually make Daylen any less flabbergasted. "Allow me to welcome you to the Fade. You can call me...well, Mouse" </p><p><br/>
 "M..Mouse?... Not your actual name I take it?" Daylen finally stutters out. "No. I don't remember anything from...before. The Templar's kill you if you take too long, you see. They just figure you failed. They don't want anything getting out. At-least, I think that's what they did to me. I cannot wake from this place, for I have no body to reclaim. It'll happen to you too if you don't hurry." "I am.. sorry that happened to you." Daylen can't imagine being trapped in the fade forever, losing your identity. He won't let that happen. He won't. "Don't waste your time with senseless talk, you don't want to end up like this. There is.. something.. contained in this place, just for an apprentice like you. You must face it, the creature, the Demon and resist it, if you can. That's your way out, or your opponents, should you fail, if not for the Templar's waiting to kill it." "Everything Dies. There must be a way to beat it" Daylen states plainly, now that he has calmed down, he's picking up a few things off about.."You would be a fool to just attack everything you see. What you face is powerful, cunning. There are others here, other spirits. They will tell you more, maybe even help. If you can believe anything you see. I'll follow, if that's all right with you. My chances were lost long ago, but you, you may have a way out." Mouse smiles meekly. Daylen frowns. He's fairly certain he's figured this test out, and if he's right, he shouldn't have to worry about watching his back. Not yet anyways.</p><p><br/>
 Daylen begins to make his way through the winding path ahead, mouse following quietly behind, once again, well, a mouse. Up on the hill, Daylen spots a knight of full armor, shining like the sun, he's ethereal, see through, but doesn't give off the tainted, dirty feeling he feels from the center of the island. Perhaps this is.. a spirit? Daylen has read long and thoroughly regarding all manner of Demon and Spirit alike. He approaches slow and cautiously. "Ah" Its voice echoes through the air differently than your own, or Mouses's. "Another mortal thrown into the flames; left to burn I see. Your mages have devised a cowardly test. You'd be better pitted against each-other to prove your mettle with skill, than sent unarmed against a demon" "I am not the first mage you have met then?" "You are not the first sent here for such a test, Nor shall you be the last I suspect. That you still remain means you have yet to defeat your hunter. I wish you a glorious battle to come." "What kind of spirit are you?" Daylen can't help but ask. "I am Valor, a warrior spirit. I hone my weapons in search of the perfect expression of combat." There are, in-fact, rows of weapons behind the spirit. Including a very sturdy looking staff. "What would it take for me to have one of your weapons?" Daylen isn't entirely sure if it would be rude to ask, but he needs a staff if he is too have any chance in the coming battle. "Hmm. Do you truly desire one of my weapons? I will give one to you... If you agree to duel me, first. Valor shall test your mettle as it should be tested." Daylen considers this; He could die by the hands of this spirit. Arguably, might be a better death than by the demon if he can't get his hands on a weapon. "Very well" Daylen agrees "Let us Duel". </p><p><br/>
 It was a hard fight, Daylen has little experience fighting bare handed. He remembers losing to his cousin more times than he could count growing up, which is frustrating, because the bastard could cast a better fireball than him too. '<em>Getting distracted, focus on the task at hand</em>' Daylen mused as he caught his breath a short ways off from the spirit. The spirit had called the fight when Daylen had landed enough hits, proclaiming that he was worthy and granting him a staff. It was intricate and beautiful, and felt perfectly molded to his hands. Such a shame that it exists only in the fade and he will not wake with it. Mouse stares at the staff indifferently. "That might help you, but you best hurry. Won't do you any good if the Templar's bore of watching over you and end it all."</p><p><br/>
 It was a demon of Rage. Anger and fire and ash. Daylen could feel the heat burn against his skin, could feel the searing pain, even if no mark marred his flesh. It grazed his shoulder at one point, and though he didn't bleed, he thought he could feel the sharp claws all the way to the bone. But still he fought, tooth and nail, through gritted teeth, he would NOT fall here. Finally the demon dissolved into ashes and were swept away into the green sky. Mouse is singing praises at Daylen's side. The Rage Demon said that Mouse shared in the meals..fed on the previous apprentices that undertook the harrowing. No... that still didn't sound quite right. "So..what is your angle now Mouse?" Daylen asked casually, standing and facing the man. "Wh-What do you mean? I have no angle, I am trapped here..I have helped you! What is this about?" "Well, there are a number of issues with that statement, but I don't feel like getting into it" Daylen drawled casually "I daresay you were about to ask if you could.. oh I don't know, catch a ride back to the real world with your new best friend?" He smiles at the 'man' in-front of him "I have a feeling that that demon wasn't my real test was it?" Mouse looks like he is forming an argument for a moment, then instead throws his head back and laughs, his voice cutting through the air like the snarls of the Rage Demon Daylen had just struck down "Yes, yes you ARE a smart one aren't you. Simple killing is a warriors job. The real danger in the fade is preconceptions, careless trust..and.." Mouse grins as Daylens vision fades "Pride"</p><p><br/>
"Keep your wits about you mage. True tests..never end"</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
 "Daylen? Daylen are you alright?" a voice cuts through Daylens sleep. He's tired, he's sore, he's- "Say something, please..." getting incredibly annoyed. Daylen opens his eyes, and turns an irritated gaze at his bunk mate. A gaze that Jowan doesn't pick up on, it seems. "I'm glad your alright. They carried you in this morning. I didn't even realize you had been gone all night." Jowan begins rambling "I've heard of apprentices who are taken, and they never come back from their Harrowing. No one ever finds out what happened to them, just gone. What was it like? Was it dangerous?" Daylen sighs. It's not that he doesn't like Jowan, he's known him for years, they've studied together, ate together, spent hours playing chess in the library and even a few games of Wicked Grace with a few other apprentices before the deck was confiscated by the Chantry Sisters. By all definitions, they are best friends. But there is always an..off-ness to Jowan, his magic control is shaky at best, and he has more than once shown interest in magic's that are best left in Tevinter. Daylen does not want, CANNOT be dragged into Jowans fascination with Dark Magics. "Please Daylen, just a small hint, no one is listening, please?" "It was a test involving the fade. I am not telling you anymore than that" Daylen acquiesced. It was already more than he was supposed to say. The idiot better not go running around the tower telling people. "-now you get to move upstairs into the mage quarters and I still don't know when I get to go through my Harrowing, sometimes, I don't think they want to test me" "Jowan what are you talking about, everybody does it eventually, it just takes longer for some" "The Tranquil don't go through the Harrowing..." Jowan says softly, barely above a whisper. </p><p><br/>
 Daylen sighs "Jowan we've been through this. Just because you've been waiting longer than most, it doesn't mean you are on the Tranquility List. They must just want you to focus on your studies longer. You know, actually study" But Jowan isn't listening "You've seen Owain haven't you? He's cold, not cold, but.. its like there is nothing inside him. Its like he's dead, but still walking. His voice, his eyes are lifeless." "I know Jowan. We have literally grown up around Owain, I've known him as long as I've known you." Daylen understands what Jowan is saying about Owain. To be made tranquil, its like it destroys the persons soul. Like all the life and passion they had, the reason to actually live, has been snuffed out. They were better off dead in Daylen's opinion. He'd rather be dead than a shell of himself. He would never want them to find him like that. "Sorry, sorry, I'm rambling, had a rough day..uhh..yesterday. I was supposed to tell you that Irving wants to see you once your awake. Don't know what for, probably about your Harrowing. You better not keep him waiting.. I uhh.. We can speak later" With that, Jowan turns and speed walks out of the room. '<em>Hmm, He's even twitchier than usual recently</em>' Daylen muses as he begins his ascent up the tower to Irvings office.</p><p><br/>
 Daylen catches sight of Cullen past the stock room and walks over with a wave. "Greetings. I'm glad your Harrowing went well" "Thank you Cullen" Daylen likes Cullen, he hasn't been at the circle long, but he clearly hasn't been a Templar long enough to begin to see mages as..sub-human. He can only hope that that doesn't change, it's nice to not be treated like an animal. Besides..Cullen is.. attractive. Definitely not interested, Daylen has caught him staring longingly at a female elf apprentice who frequents the library. But it doesn't hurt to look, now does it? "Some of the other Templar's here discuss Harrowings gone wrong with.. glee. Can't say I share in that enthusiasm. So long as I follow the Makers guidance, I will not falter" "Have you ever been up there when one went wrong?" Daylen might not want to know the answer to be honest, but its already out of his mouth. "No, Honestly I've never seen an abomination, nor been ordered to slay an apprentice. When someone is possessed.. something must change right? You would notice? There couldn't be abominations walking around the tower unnoticed.." "I don't think so, no" Daylen replies "Thats why the training is so hard. Why Templars oversee us. Why the Harrowing exists. To ensure that there are no Demons or Abominations in the Tower" Cullen visibly relaxes "Yes, your right, sorry. This is still fairly new to me. One day I hope to be as dedicated and driven as Knight-Commander Greagoir". "He's a very dedicated man, yes" Daylen agrees. "Ah, you looked like you were busy when you walked over" Cullen realized "Let us talk again another time."</p><p><br/>
 "-many have already gone to Ostagar-Wynne, Uldred and most of the other Senior Mages! We have committed enough of our own to this war effort-" "Your own? Since when have you felt such a kinship with the mages Greagoir? Or are you just afraid to let the mages out from under Chantry supervision, where they can actually be useful with their Maker-given powers?" "How Dare you suggest-" Daylen coughs loudly, trying to alert the Knight Commander and Grand Enchanter to his presence. "Ah" Irving smiles at his interruption. "If it isn't the newest brother of the Circle. Come here child." "Well Irving, it would appear your busy, we will continue this..discussion.. later" Greagoir says, before making his leave. "This is a day of celebration for you. The Harrowing is behind you, your phylactery was sent to Denerim. You are officially a mage within the Circle of Magi. I present you with your robes, your staff and a ring bearing the Circles insignia. Wear them proudly. You have earned them" "Thank you Grand Enchanter" "Of course child. Your belongings are being moved up to your new quarters as we speak. Take the rest of the day to rest and relax. You have earned it."</p><p><br/>
 Daylen was just picking up his unfinished book regarding the founding of the Ferelden Circle, intent on continuing from where he left off yesterday, when he felt a presence at his back. Jowan looked as timid as Daylen had ever seen him, which meant he was about to get Daylen into trouble, no doubt about that. "I'm glad I tracked you down.. Are you all done speaking to Irving?" "For now, yes. Why?" "Can you come with me? ..For a bit? I need to talk to you about something that..has been bothering me for a while now" Daylen wants to say no. Dammit he wants to just sit for a minute have a breather and finish his book. "Your acting awfully suspicious Jowan" He chose to say instead, sadly placing his book back down where he had left it.</p><p><br/>
 Jowan leads Daylen over into a tiny corner of the Chapel, one of the newer sisters is waiting for them. "We should be safe here" Jowan says. Daylen raises an eyebrow. "Here? The Templar's favorite hang out?" "We can see the door, if someone comes in we will change the subject" the sister interjects. "A few months ago.. I told you I met a girl..well...this is Lily" Jowan stutters out. "My condolences Lily" Daylen nods his head in sympathy. "Oh haha, very funny" Jowan spits out "Well, that can't be the reason you dragged me here?" "I wish it was Daylen, there is something else...remember when I said I didn't think they wanted to give me my Harrowing? I know why. They ARE going to make me Tranquil" Daylen goes to argue but Jowan keeps going "I'm not just being paranoid! Lily saw the paperwork on Irvings desk, the papers outlined that i should be made Tranquil and they were already signed and approved! They are going to extinguish everything of me, my hopes, my dreams, my love for lily. All gone. I'll just be a husk, breathing and... existing but not actually living." Daylen realizes whats about to be asked the moment Jowan opens his mouth "People have been spreading rumors about me being a Blood Mage, Which isn't true! But its not safe here for me anymore. I need to escape, I need to destroy my phylactery! Without it, they wont be able to find me!We.. I need your help. Me and Lily alone can't do this, I need you, please." Daylen freezes up "I--I--Jowan" "Please my friend, please, if you ever cared about me at all, please help me" "O-Okay, okay Jowan, I will help you" Daylen manages to grit out. Panic in his gut. "Thank you, we wont forget this" Lily beams at Daylen. Lily and Jowan begin to go over their plan, while Daylen fakes agreement, filled with dread.</p><p><br/>
 They want him to use his new position to acquire a fire rod to break into the phylactery chamber. He paces in a quiet corner of the library. He cares about Jowan. He does. But does Daylen want to throw away everything he's worked so hard for to help Jowan escape? If they are caught, they would get off easy with just the three of them being executed. Him and Jowan could be made Tranquil... Would Daylen really feel nothing? not even... Loyalty? Would he tell all his secrets without even flinching? What if the Chantry chose to punish Daylen in other ways for this? They could... '<em>No, No he couldn't do this. I'm sorry Jowan I cant!</em>'<br/>
 It's late at night, and not many people are moving around the tower. Daylen slowly makes his way to the Grand Enchanters Office and quietly knocks on the door. It takes a moment, but shortly after, Irving opens the door "Is something wrong child? It is.. very late at night" he is frowning, and unreadable expression on his face.  "Yes.. Grand Enchanter, I... need to talk to you." Irving nods and allows Daylen into his room, closing the door behind him. Daylen doesn't know where to even start, so he just blurts out "Jowan knows he's being made Tranquil so he is going to try and break into the Phylactery Chamber." Irving nods in understanding "Is the Sister..Lily helping him?" "Yes sir..." "They were.. not as discreet as they thought they were, I have known for a while." "They want to acquire a fire rod to burn through the lock to bypass the key. They..wanted me to do it because now I could get authorization for it.." "I see." Daylen hesitates "Grand Enchanter..Why IS Jowan being put through the Rite of Tranquility?" Irving seems to contemplate for a moment, stroking his beard. "Given the situation, I suppose I can trust you with this. It is regrettable, but Greagoir says he has proof, and a witness testimony, that Jowan has been practicing Blood Magic. For the safety of every single person in the tower, both Mage and Templar, this cannot be allowed." '<em>Andraste's Tits! He actually started practicing Blood Magic?!</em>' Daylen feels dirty just thinking about it. Pulling someones Life-Blood right out of them to fuel some sort of power-addiction. Daylen knew Jowan had been curious about the forbidden magics, but he had thought that Jowans curiosity had been..some form of rebellion. Some way to talk smack about the tower. He had honestly thought Jowan too inept and cowardly to actually try. Holy Shit..."I know that Jowan is your friend. I am so sorry" Daylen is torn. On one hand, this is someone he has grown up with, someone he got along with well and who wanted his help. On the other hand, if Jowan is truly a Blood Mage, then he is has been lying. Lying to Daylen, Lying to Lily. Who knows what Jowan might actually be capable of if he's been putting on such a believable tale of being the innocent victim. Daylen shakes his head, mind made up. "If he is practicing Blood Magic, then he has brought all this down on himself" </p><p><br/>
  "The problem now lies in Lily. If she is willing to betray, not just her vows, but the safety of the tower and its inhabitants for.. some simple infatuation, then she must also be punished and removed from her post. But the Chantry will waive all her wrongdoing as it stands now. They will reduce her involvement to nothing but...being the thrall of a blood mage." Irving turns and walks over to his desk and rummages through his paperwork "Then we will have to wait for her to cause another issue and bring more danger upon us. We need evidence that she helped Jowan of her own free will." He hands Daylen a signed requisition form for a Flame Rod. "I hate to ask this of you Daylen, but it is the only way. I need you to continue to participate in Jowans plans. Help him get into the Phylactery Chamber. While they are distracted we will seal the exits and take them both into custody." </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
 The following morning, after breakfast, Jowan motions for Daylen to follow and starts to head to the church. '<em>Time to find out if I have what it takes to be an actor.</em>'. He thinks grimly as he catches up, making small talk about breakfast and what his new room looks like. '<em>They really aren't hiding this at all, no wonder Irving noticed</em>' as Jowan walks right up to Lily at one of the smaller alters in the corner. There aren't many people in the Chapel at current, everyone is either at lessons or patrolling the hallways. "I got the form signed, nobody even blinked an eye" Daylen shrugged as he held the Flame Rod out for Jowan, who eyed it greedily before snatching it and putting it up his sleeve. "Good work" Jowan and Lily nod gratefully. "To the repository then. Freedom awaits"</p><p><br/>
 "The Chantry calls this entrance 'The Victims Door' It is built of two hundred and seventy seven planks. One for each original Templar's. It is meant to stand as a reminder, of the danger that those cursed with magic pose." "Chantry loves their symbolism" Daylen snarks quietly, avoiding Lily's glare. "The doors can only be opened by a Templar and a Mage. entering together. The Templar utters the password to prime the door, then the mage touches it to undo the seal. I snuck down here quietly and watched a Templar go down here a couple days ago, and made sure to hear the password" Lily turns and raises her hand "Sword of the Maker. Tears of the Fade." She moves out of the way quickly "Now the ward must feel the touch of mana, any spell will do, just hurry!" Daylen moves forward, pulling a blizzard to his fingers, before unleashing it upon..the door. Not exactly a riveting battle. It opens, entirely unharmed. The three of them make their way down the hallway to the big door at the end. The Repository.</p><p><br/>
 Jowan pulls out the Flame Rod and places it against the lock. Nothing Happens. Jowan tries a second time. Still nothing happens. "Lily something is wrong, it isn't working" Jowan back up and swings his hand at the door angrily. "What? My..my magic..I can't cast any magic." "Of course!" Lily cries out "Why would Irving and Greagoir use plain old keys on this door? Because it has wards that nullify magic. How do you keep mages away from something? Make their powers completely worthless" "That's it then. We are finished. We can't get in" Jowan and Lily begin to dismay and cry out far too dramatically for Daylen to handle. <em>'Wow, break all the rules to escape this place only to break down and cry at the first pebble on the road</em>' he thinks wryly, but on the outside he says "Where does that side entrance go?" then begins to wander over. Jowan and Lily get up and follow him, as expected. "What are the chances there is another entrance into the Phylactery Chamber?" Jowan asks as he begins to use the Flame Rod on the smaller door. "Worth a shot, unless you'd rather go back to crying over there." "No Thank You"</p><p><br/>
 As it turns out, breaking through that door activated some sort of security system, empty suits of armor magically held together descend on them in droves. <em>'Careful what you wish for'</em>.. Daylen sighs as he uses a mild healing spell on his own shoulder, where one of the suits got a good swing in. It wasn't deep, but it did hurt like a bitch. Lily cowers in the back, not knowing how to fight, and Jowan is so shoddy at his magical control that he spends half the fights running away from the enemies, so Daylen finds himself the primary target AND the damage dealer. <em>'This is why mages are in the back behind the people with big swords</em>.'.. He whines to himself as he gets up, dusts himself off and continues to take point as they make their way down the hallway.</p><p><br/>
 They end up in some sort of storage room for artifacts. A floating spinning disc of light, a painting of the fade that shifts and moves as if it were a window into the fade itself. A statue that claims to be a tevinter seer frozen for all eternity in stone. Maker if only Daylen could just stay and study these, its incredible! Eventually they find a dog statue that Jowan is fairly certain could amplify the Flame Rod strongly enough to burst through the wall into the Phylactery Chamber. They move it into position (and move all the glorious artifacts out of the way of the blast) As it turns out Jowan was right, the statue DID magnify the Flame Rod, to such an extent that it blew a dragon sized whole in the wall into the Chamber. <em>'I'm so sorry Irving I'm just a bystander to this, please do not punish me.</em>' Daylen wanted very much to just go back to the last room and continue to inspect all the artifacts, and not have to take part in the whole betray the Chantry thing Jowan and Lily have going on, but alas, he had agreed to do what Irving asked, so he shuffled into the Phylactery Chamber and watched as Jowan scoured the shelves for the one with his own name on it.</p><p><br/>
 "I can't believe this tiny, fragile jar is all thats standing inbetween me and freedom" Jowan proclaims as he drops it, letting the vial of his blood shatter and pool across the floor. "I'm free." Daylen averts his eyes back to the door, knowing what awaited them on the other side. "Let us leave this place, I dont want to be here a moment longer" Lily reached out and took Jowans hand, and they began to head back to the entrance. Daylen followed, lingering a bit behind.<br/>
 Greagoir, Irving and a contingent of Templar's are standing right past the doors. Lily and Jowan are frozen in terror, backed into a corner, only a dead end chamber lay behind them. "An initiate. Conspiring with a Blood Mage. Im so disappointed , Lily." Greagoir stops right before them and analyzes Lily with scrutiny. "She's shocked, but seems fully in control of her own mind. Not a thrall of the blood mage then. You were right Irving. Betrayal. The Chantry will not allow this to go unpunished." Greagoirs eyes pass over Daylen, then he turns to his men. "As Knight-Commander of the Templar's here assembled, I sentence this Blood Mage to Death. And this initiate has scorned the Chantry and her vows, she will be taken to Aeonar." "No..please" Lily is backing up, hands in front of her. Jowan is staring at Greagoir, pure hatred in his eyes. He reaches back and pulls a knife out of his back pocket. "Commander!" Daylen cries out, reaching out and trying to grab the knife from Jowans hand. Jowan glares down at Daylen with shock and disgust "I-I trusted you, and you..your choosing the Templar's over me?! You-You Traitor!" Blood Magic explodes around Jowan. Daylen feels himself being thrown across the room, and when the wall meets him, he know's no more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Day of Celebration?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They planted a tree in the middle of the alienage long ago. Today it stands tall, healthy, and green—in sharp contrast to the city around it. For we are the poorest of the poor, the unwanted and the unwelcome huddled on the other side of the wall that separates us from the human part of the city. We are allowed to pass the wall to work on the docks or in the human's taverns and in their homes, but when the dusk comes we must return. Any elf caught outside the alienage at night is likely to be mistaken for a sneak thief or a pickpocket… and let us be honest, the ones that stay out there at night probably are.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The Halla off in the distance stands mighty and proud, shining fur amongst the thick trees. The sun filters through the foliage, above, shimmering across the stream trickling by. Kallian is moving slowly, trying to see how close she can get to the wild Stag, before it and the rest of its herd take notice. a twig under her foot snaps, the sound so stunningly loud within the still of the woods. As the herd turns and begins to take off, Kallian jumps into action, running forward into the field. Its impossible for her to keep up with a herd of Halla, its entertaining that she was even attempting. A laugh begins to bubble up as she continues her hapless chase when she hears Shianni call out her name. What is she doing? How does she sound so close?</em>
</p>
<p>"Wake up Cousin! Why are you still in bed?" Suddenly, the wilds of the forest are gone, faded back to dreams, leaving Kallian staring at the worn ceiling above her bed. She rolls to face the wall, willing her dreams to take her back and away from this place once more. "You can't fall back asleep cousin. It's your big day!... ... ... Don't make me use the Cold Water again" Kallian sighs and sits up, glaring up at her well-meaning, if not incredibly bad timing'd cousin. "You DO remember what day it is don't you?" "Unfortunately, yes, I am aware" "I'm going to ignore your obvious pessimism, and tell you what I woke you for. Your fiance is here early, I snuck into the guest building to take a peek, and you are lucky! He's handsome!" Kallian stands and moves over the her chest, grabbing a change of clothes "Then why don't you marry him instead" "Now now, don't be cranky, I'll stop pestering you. I'm going to go and find out if my bridesmaid dress is ready. Soris is waiting for you outside" With that, Shianni the bother shuffled away. Kallian resentfully grabbed the modest dress sitting by her chest instead of her regular outfit. '<em>This is bullshit. Arranged Marriages are bull. shit.</em>'</p>
<p>Her father is standing by the hearth, looking for all intents and purposes, quite happy. <em>'How nice that he is celebrating selling me off to some complete stranger</em>' She thinks bitterly, though she would never speak it. Her Father has raised her for so long on his own, tried so hard. Besides, this is just... Alienage Culture, he is just doing as they have for generations. He turns and smiles, tears in his eyes "Ah, my little girl, I guess this is the last time I can call you that. Wish your mother could have been here for this." Kallian bites her tongue and nodded. Despite that, her father chuckles "Your not hiding your resentment from me you know? I did raise you afterall. I know you don't want to get married, before I met your mother, I felt the same, but I've done the best I could. Atleast I was able to choose a suitor for you, if I hadn't, the Elder would have probably chosen someone here in the Alienage, no doubt 15 years your senior." The look of horror on her face must have said more than enough as he sobered and continued "Ah.. also, well, I know that your mother trained you well in her.. talents. Let's.. not discuss those with your soon-to-be-husband, alright?" "Afraid I'd scare him off Father?" Kallian smirked. "He will find out sooner or later. I won't live a lie for my life. Nor will I be ashamed for the talents I got from Mother" "No, I know that..But your mother was also talented at getting into trouble, something I've tried to curb in you, to little success. Now, I am off to finish the wedding preparations before you plan your escape. Soris is looking for you."</p>
<p>Kallian meanders around the Alienage slowly, dreading the passage of time leading up to the wretched event. Everyone around her shouting well wishes and congratulations. By the time the sun sets she will be forcibly wed to a complete stranger, expected to live with him and make him happy and... have children with him.. many women would be happy, joyous even; dreaming for years for this perfect day of celebration and the life that they get afterwards but Kallian has never desired this...friends of her mothers stop by to congratulate her, and Kallian can't help but wonder if her mother would have agreed with this, or if she would have let Kallian form her own future instead. 'The dead don't answer' she figures, just as Soris waves her down by the edge of the party. "Care to celebrate our last hours of freedom cousin?" He says it casually, but she knows better than to think he was any happier with this arrangement than she was. "Is it too late for us to jail break? We could make a run for it" He scoffs "Then what? run away from the city? Our families? Try and go into the woods and find the Dalish? They don't let city elves just join their ranks you know." "It could happen" She argues, then a moment later "I just really don't want to get married" He crosses his arms and frowns "Well, at least you ended up with an attractive hunk. I ended up with some dying mouse" Realizing how jerkish he sounded he continued "Not that I'm saying she's ugly.. per say, just.. it.. maybe its just nerves. Lets go get this over with" Grabbing Kallians arm, he began to drag her to her doom.</p>
<p>Doom came in a very different form then Kallian had been bracing for, when they passed the great tree just in time to see a band of humans assaulting some of the partygoers. "It's a party isn't it? Grab a whore and have some fun" The disgusting head of the group cackled out. Shianni was already picking a fight with them as well. Soris tried to grab onto Kallian with a whimpered 'Stay out of it!" But there was no way she was going to stand by idly while Shianni was killed by some drunk shem. Kallian stormed forward, ready for the oncoming assault. Clearly the asshole noticed, because he saw her and laughed at her approach before coming over and leering down, too close for comfort. "Well, this one seems to be a little spitfire, wonder how much fun I could have with yo-" He was cut off abruptly as Shianni slammed a wine bottle down on his head, and he fell like a bag of potatoes. The rest of his motley crew come running forward, announcing that he was the damned son of the Arl of Denerim 'Fen'harels Ass! we are in trouble now!' Kallian cursed as they dragged their limp leader away. Soris placated Shianni with tales of a mans ego.. Kallian wasn't so sure those shem were going to let this slide, but she was pulled from her concerns with a cough.</p>
<p>Soris was escorting a meek, terrified blonde away from the area. Which meant the man shuffling next to her must be her future husband.. great.. "Whatever Soris told you, is probably true, but maybe blown out of proportion" She starts with. Surprisingly, he chuckles "I'll take that into consideration..." He looks just as unhappy about the arrangement as she is, which is a little comforting, at least he isn't some smug asshole waltzing in here, expecting a quiet trophy wife. After several agonizing minutes of small talk, they are pulled on stage and the random Chantry mother begins the wedding proceedings. Kallian should be listening, but instead, she is focused on the entryway of the alienage, where she see's a group of humans.. and guards heading straight their way. Twice as many as before, the Arl's little Asshole immediately orders the Chantry sister to leave before telling his men to grab a couple women to take with them. He demands two of them grab the bitch who bottled him and Kallian runs to the edge of the stage and jumps off, ready to defend her cousin, but then, a fist collides with the side of her face and it all goes dark.</p>
<p>"Maker protect us, Maker protect us, Maker protect us" Kallian doesn't remember that girls name, but damn if she isn't getting a little irritating with her hapless chanting. Kallian has wandered the whole room, there is no windows, the door is solid and she hasn't found anything to defend them with. Shianni is still half sloshed from the party, Soris's fiance is crying, another Bridesmaid is trying to convince her to sit down and behave and do as they say and all the while the last member of their motley crew is chanting up a storm to a shemlen god that wouldn't answer them even if the damned thing was real. They are making it difficult for Kallian to form a plan of getting out of here. She isn't sure how long they have been sitting there waiting when the sounds of armor clanking signals the trouble is coming. She braces herself and stands in between the door and the other girls, these monsters will be going through her before they touch the others. The malicious look on their faces sends ice down her veins, fully armored and with swords, there is no way she can take them all on with her bare hands. The preaching one runs past her suddenly, begging to be let go and the guard in front grabs his sword and slits her throat before Kallian can grab her and pull her back. "That's whats going to happen to the rest of you bitches if you don't stay quiet and do as your told" He says with a smirk on his face. He has two of the guards pull their swords on Kallian, while the others are lead out the door, Shianni looks back, terror on her face. "Careful with the little Bride to Be, she's a bit of a scrapper" The leader laughs as he he leaves the room.</p>
<p>"Now" one of her captors pulls her attention back "You heard the captain, be a good little wench or we will cut you down like your friend here" he kicks the lifeless body at his feet. Kallian looks him right in the eyes "Walk forward and try and take me Shem, lets see what part you lose first" Both guards laugh, clearly unconcerned that one lone little elf could hurt them, and it would be a struggle, she knows, all she has to do is manage to disarm one of them first. The door to the room creaks open, and who else is it but Soris! The guards frown "Whats this, a little lost elf with a little stolen sword." But Soris instead throws the sword past them before ducking back out of the room. By the time they realize whats happening, Kallian is already running one the guards through with her new blade. "Sod it! You bitch!" The other one swings, but she spins and uses the body on her blade as a shield before throwing the corpse on the other guard. It proves to be just enough of a distraction for her to lunge forward and sever the head from its neck. Soris is in the doorway, looking down at the slain bridesmaid with shock and grief, before he shakes his head and motions for Kallian to follow him. "I can't believe they killed her.. why? For what reason? Are you injured?" He whispers as they make their way down the hallway "I'm fine, black eye. It doesn't matter, we need to find the others." Kallian is going to make this Bastard pay, how dare he treat them like.. toys. If he has harmed even one hair on Shianni's head shes going to...</p>
<p>"Nelaros came as well, he was scouting out the other hallway. We.. didn't know where they were holding you" Soris interrupted Kallian's revenge plans. She was surprised that Nelaros came, he only just got here, how could he be that invested in the safety of people he barely even knew? It didn't take that long to run into trouble, perhaps Kallian does attract it like her mother. After the first set of guards go down she hands a bow and arrow to Soris, he grimaces, but arms himself, she knows he knows his way around a bow. She switches out the Long sword for twin daggers as well, she has always had more a talent for the speed then strength anyways. They fight through to the main hall, and then find Nelaros's body not far in down the following hallway. "I'm so sorry Nelaros, I should have gone this way instead" Soris states softly, placing his hand on the fallen mans chest before standing and turning away. Kallian kneels down beside her betrothed to be and utters a faint apology as well. 'Thank you for coming to save us, Sorry for everything, you deserved better' she took his necklace, to send back to his family in Highever then stood and followed Soris. Nelaros sacrifice would not be in vain. Kallian would make sure of it. They found the body of the other Bridesmaid in one of the rooms down the hall. 'Behaving sure worked for you didn't it' Kallian thought to herself guiltily. As they reached the end of the hall, they heard laughter. That damned asshole Vaughan! Kallian didn't even think before she kicked the door open, daggers at the ready.</p>
<p>Shianni is curled in on herself shaking in the corner. The look of dawning horror on the Bastard as he took in the blood on Kallian's frame was satisfying, and empowered her as she eyed him up. "Well, this is surprising" He attempts to play arrogant, but Kallian responds by readjusting her grip on her daggers and she see's him gulp and eye the door behind her nervously. "Clearly I underestimated you, lets.. discuss this shall we?" Shianni is sobbing an endless mantra in the corner "pleasenopleasenopleasenoijustwantotgohomepleaseletmegohomeimsorryimsorryimsorry" Kallian looks back at the man cooly "There is nothing to discuss" "Now don't be hasty!" He growled out now, his two men behind him looking almost as scared as Shianni was. "Are you even aware of what I'm capable of, you should listen to what I'm offering" Soris leans in and whispers at her side "What if he's right? he could have the whole alienage culled!" "After this? He's going to do that regardless of whether we stand down now or not" She spits back. Soris was about to retort when- "I can offer you enough money and freedom that you could leave that little alienage and make an actual life for yourself" and at that, Kallian laughed out loud "Truly? Do you believe that we are as spineless, as greedy and selfish as you shems? Do you believe that I would sell my family, my home and my honor? I don't want your money, I want you to bleed. For all you've harmed here today."</p>
<p>As the finality of the words sunk in, Vaughan snarled in desperation and raised his sword and charged. All that money, and influence, and somehow the Arl's son had never had the need for competent combat training outside of snobby duels. Kallians mother was no professional, but it was clear whose fighting skill was superior. Where the bastard thought she would defend, she side stepped, where he thought she would swing left, she would kick him. But the final hit came as they neared the fireplace, and Kallian reached down and scooped up some loose ashes from the floor and tossed them into Vaughans face. There were no dirty moves in survival after all. His scream was cut off abruptly when she dove her dagger right into his throat. No one would have to hear that arrogant, malice filled laughter again. Soris had dispatched both of the cronies meanwhile, and was currently attempting to lock-pick his way into the closet beyond this room. "Soris, find his key on his body to get in there instead' Kallian calls out as she slowly makes her way over to Shianni. She kneeled down, with her hands in front of her, trying to calm her the way you would a wounded animal. "Shianni, cousin, its over. It's over. Me and Soris are taking you home now" Shianni barely registered it. Kallian reached out to touch her shoulder. The moment Shianni felt her fingers she screamed. Kallian persisted, grabbing her shoulder firmly and speaking louder now. "Shianni its me, Kallian. We are going home now. Look at me, we are going home." Shianni seemed to register her now, though her eyes were still frantically going back and forth. "H-Home... We are..safe? Did you.. did you end them? Kill them?" "Yes Shianni, they are dead. Those men will never touch you again. We are going home. Can you stand?" "I have her, you take the lead and protect us" Soris spoke quietly as he knelt down by Shianni and helped her up, his fiance...Valora, had a bruise along the side of her face, but otherwise looked alright, took Shianni's other side. Kallian composed herself, then began to lead the way back to the entrance of the estate.</p>
<p>Valendrian and Cyrion are standing at the entryway to the alienage, tension so palpable that Kallian could probably feel it if she cut through it with her dagger. Thankfully its dark, and there is no one mulling about to bear witness. Valendrian moves forward with hushed tones. "What of Nelaros? Of Nola?" Soris shook his head. Shianni cried out "They killed her! She did everything they asked but they still killed her!" then she began to sob renewed. Valendrian gave her a sad look, then turned "Soris, can you take the girls home and get yourselves cleaned up?" Soris nodded and he and Valora began to escort Shianni further into the Alienage. "My dear, you need to go get cleaned up before someone see's you." Kallian turned to her father, then shook her head grimly. "The guards will be here shortly" "All the more reason for you to get out of those blood stained clothes!" He pleaded. Valendrian remained quiet, he understood. "Father. If they come here and have no one to blame, they will cull the whole alienage. They need to be able to point a finger at someone." Her father looked stricken, like he did the day her mother died. Whatever argument he was forming was cut off by the sound of footfalls approaching. Valendrian met them part way "Hello friends, what brings you to the alienage at this hour" The guard scoffed "Give it a rest elder, we all know why we are standing here tonight. A river of blood runs the length of the Arl's estate, and ends in a pool of the Arl's sons blood. Hand over the murderer, and let this end now, here at the gates." Kallian nodded and stepped forward. "It was me. I killed my way out of that estate. I will not be some caged wench made to serve, no matter his title." The guard rose an eyebrow "You expect me to believe that you alone. One single women, killed that many trained guards?" Kallian considered. Would they take her word for it? Would they demand to search the alienage? Would she be killed slowly if taken into custody?</p>
<p>"Well girl?" The guard demanded, and Kallian made up her mind. She rushed forward and threw Valendrian harshly to the ground, and uppercut the Head Guard, as he fell, she body slammed the man to his left. Then...she ran... She heard the angry shouts of the guards behind her, the sound of rushing feet. But speed has always been her strength. Reinforcements tried to flank her in the market, but she lithely jumped the stalls and tables and continued to head for the main gates. A sudden sharp pain slammed through her right shoulder. An archer got a lucky shot in, but she only stumbled a little bit before recovering and continuing her dash. As she neared the entryway she saw a group of traders coming through and she jumped up and slammed the man off his horse, held on as it reared, then spun it around and forced it into a full gallop away from the City. As soon as she saw a thicket, she left the main road, and once the forest got to thick, she abandoned the horse and continued on foot. Finally, when all her energy was spent, she climbed into a hollowed out tree. Trying to act on memory of a book she had once read, she grabbed a branch and bit down on it, reaching back and after some effort, managed to rip the arrow out with a muffled cry. Then she ripped a chunk of her wedding dress off the bottom and tied it around the bloody arrow wound. Taking a deep breath, she thought of her father, and how she never said goodbye. She thought of Soris and Shianni and Valora, and how she hoped her status as a runaway murderer kept the attention off them. She thought of the alienage, her whole life, her home, and how far away it now was. She curled in on herself, trying to hide from the cold night air, and she wept until sleep finally took her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Through a Mirror, Darkly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In ancient times, the elves ruled over Thedas alone, ageless and beautiful, until the humans came. Enslaved for a thousand years, the elves lost not only their immortality but their very identity. The Dalish are those elves who refuse to live in human cities, proudly wandering the most remote corners of the wild lands in small clans that rarely meet. Their wagons are welcome nowhere, and more than one tale is told of the Dalish clashing with remote villagers who attempt to drive them away by force. Much has been lost, but the Dalish will find what has been lost and keep it safe. They will relearn the elven tongue, rediscover the ancient crafts and practice the old magics. They will spurn the human god and instead cleave to the ancient pantheon of the elves, praying that one day their own gods will return and lead their people to a new homeland. There, the Dalish will await the return of those elves who have forgotten what they were, and they will teach them to remember.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Deer is grazing lazily, unaware of the arrow trained on it. The forest is silent, the slightest breath might alert it to its impending fate. The arrow is trained for its flight, one single shot to end it quickly, it hits the deer right in the forehead, it keels over. Dead before it even hits the ground. Mahariel lets the rest of the herd take off before he moves forward to examine his catch. A decent sized adult deer, will make an excellent dinner for the rest of the Clan tonight. He stops to listen.. where is Tamlen? He was supposed to be on the other side of the field, aimed on another of the herd, but only Mahariel fired. 'Got a bad feeling' Mahariel frowned, pulling his kill up to a visible location, ready to be grabbed on the way back to camp, and heads off to the far end of the field where his partner was supposed to be. Off in the distance, he hears.. something.. running, but not like an animals. Mahariel takes off into a sprint and follows the noise, eventually jumping off the edge of a small embankment where Tamlen has three humans pinned to a wall, and arrow trained on them.</p><p>"Found these Shem, too close to camp, they are probably bandits. What do you figure we should do with them?" Tamlen asks, eyes never leaving his targets, bow trained on them. "We-We aren't bandits! I swear! We didn't know this here was your forest!" One cries out. "It is not our forest. The forest belongs to no-one. You are too close to our camp. What say you?" Tamlen snarls. Mahariel lowers his own bow and steps forward and a bit in front of his partner. Tamlen is a bit too passionate in his hatred of humans sometimes. "What were you doing here in the woods?" Mahariel takes over the questioning, and the humans can tell Mahariel seems less likely to kill them. "We.. we found this cave, to the west of here, it has ruins in it, like none we ever seen before, we thought we would find.. valuables..." "So looters then" Tamlen spits out. Mahariel frowns though "Ruins? What kind of ruins? Do you have something from within?" "Uh, yes, yes here, you can have it" the apparent leader steps over gingerly and hands the stone tablet over to Mahariel, who then hands it to Tamlen. Tamlen looks at the tablet in awe, his passion for artifacts and history surpassing his hatred of humans "this looks.. elven, an elven artifact!" Mahariel turns to the humans, who, while no longer pissing themselves, still look about a hairs breathe away from fainting. "Leave these woods, and do not return until we have moved on from this area. Agree to this and you may live." He states firmly. Hand on his bow tight with intent. All three humans nod frantically. "Of course.. of course, we will go, you wont see us again I promise" and with that the took off towards the far edge of the woods.</p><p>"We should check it out!" Tamlen is already beginning to head west, vaguely towards where the humans pointed. Mahariel hesitated "I mean, shouldn't we go tell the keeper first?" Tamlen waved his hand dismissively "There is no point in getting everyone riled up only for us to find out there isn't anything else beyond this tablet. We should confirm there is actually something there first. Besides, we are already near it." Mahariel hummed noncommittally but followed Tamlen's lead westward. Finding a cave in the Brecilian forest is like finding a minnow in an ocean. Thankfully, there was a clue that led them right to it. The humans had made camp, and had found a small gap in the cliff-side behind a bush, which they had tore up and moved to the side. "It would be impossible to find a gap this tiny on purpose. Talk about sheer dumb luck" Tamlen groused as they began to sidle through it, the gap was quite narrow at first, but eventually tapered out into a wider walkway with a few shrubs. There was no sign of larger animals having travelled through the path either. The cliff on either side muffled off the sounds of the rest of the forest outside, leaving them in an eerie silence. "I do not like this at all, it feels... off here" Mahariel warned. "Look, we can't ignore this. And I am not going back until we see if there is anything worth making a fuss over. But if your getting scared, feel free to remain at the entryway for me. You look as stricken as those shems did" Tamlen laughed off his concerns and continued in. <em>'The damn fool will get lost or get trapped somewhere</em>' Mahariel huffed and continued, despite his misgivings.</p><p> </p><p>After a short walk, Worn, stone pillars came into view, signalling the entryway into a handmade cavern descending into the cliff-side. "We will go in real quick, see if there is any more elven writing and if there is, we are heading straight back to the Keeper." Mahariel compromised. Tamlen nodded agreeably to that. And then they began to descend into the cave. At the end of the slope they ended up in a room, the side halls had collapsed but the main path was still holding up...relatively. "The shems were right, there ARE ruins here...but they look more human than elven" Tamlen sounded disappointed at that "But, that doesn't mean there isn't still anything of worth here to us, lets go just a little further in" and before Mahariel could argue, Tamlen sped forward. "Tamlen you bloody fool, all the honor in the world won't matter if you die trying to find it!" "Have you forgotten why we are out on the fringes of camp, catching deer in the first place lethallin? We need to prove ourselves to the Keeper. I want to be trained to one day become Keeper myself, and this could be the discovery that proves my worth!" Mahariel ran a hand through his hair in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>There was an elven statue here. It looked like it was made by humans, but could only be a depiction of one of their gods. "Why would humans..make a statue of one of our gods? Why not Andraste?" Mahariel turned to Tamlen "Human architecture, with Elven statues... could these ruins date back to the time of Arlathan?" "Your the one who studies the fragments of history Tam, I'm the one who studies poison." Mahariel turned towards the door opposite the statue, its design was more ornate the the previous ones. This room may hold something important. Tamlen must also think so, because he is already approaching it before Mahariel can try to argue once more. They enter into a round chamber, with a raised pedestal in the center with a mirror, held within the arms of two intricately made statues. Before Mahariel can ask Tamlen anything about it, a grunt from the darkness snaps him to attention. Before he can even get his bow up and ready, Mahariel is being thrown to the ground by a bear..no.. It is roughly shaped like a bear, and yet Mahariel cannot truly call it one. Its eyes are rotted out holes in its skull, its teeth growing long and sharp, sticking out of its snarling maw at wrong angles, and it smells like a rotting carcass. Mahariel is pressing his bow against the beasts neck, using all his strength to keep its jaws away from his face. Tamlen comes running up from the side and stabs it deftly with his dagger, drawing its attention to the side, letting Mahariel grab a bow from his back and stabbing it in its eye socket. It jumps back on its hind legs, and Mahariel rolls back onto his feet and prepares his bow proper. The beast has bone-like protrusions sticking out along its back, as if its rib cage had exploded out backwards. Mahariel fires an arrow right into its skull. And then another. Jumping out of reach as the not-bear charges clumsily at them. Finally, Tamlen slams his dagger right through the top of its skull and it ceases moving.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell was that thing?!" Tamlen cried out, breathing heavy. "A..demon..bear?" Mahariel gritted out through his teeth. They were both alive, but not unscathed. A well aimed claw had managed to catch Mahariel in the side at some point of the fight, and now that he was less focused on trying not to die, it hurt like hell. He sat down and pulled out the gauze and began to pad the wound, he needed to slow the bleeding enough to make it back to camp to a healer. "You know, I could use some help with the gaping hole in my side." Mahariel stated snidely then began to imitate Tamlen "It's just a cave. How dangerous could it possibly be?" But he was met with silence. Mahariel frowned and looked up "Tam?" Tamlen is standing up on the pedestal, staring into the mirror, silently. "Tam, lethallin, the mirror is fancy but can you please come help me?" Still silence.. "Tamlen." Mahariel stated it louder this time, pulling himself to his feet and slowly moving forwards now. Something was wrong.</p><p>"I see it" Tamlen suddenly states. "See what?" "The city" "What city Tamlen? Get away from that thing!" "It wants me to see more" "Tamlen! Listen to me get away from it!" "I-I can't! It won't let me go!" Tamlen is still like a statue, but shouting in fear. Mahariel is almost at the platform, and from here, he see's the outline of some sort of figure within the mirror, its glowing eyes trained in on Tamlen. Mahariel thinks fast, draws an arrow and fires into the mirror. There is a sudden bright light, the sound of glass shattering and Tamlen's screams, then it all goes dark.</p><p>Slowly, Mahariel awakens. It hurts.. his side hurts, and his head hurts. Everything hurts and..Tamlen! Mahariel pulls his head up from the stone ground to find himself in the round room alone. The mirror is shattered across the ground. The Bear-beast lay slain to the side, but Tamlen is nowhere to be seen. '<em>He wouldn't just leave me bleeding out on the floor.</em>' Mahariel sluggishly pulls himself to his feet and begins to head back to the entrance of the cave, leaning against the wall for support. It feels like it takes an eternity to make it to the entrance, and no sign of Tamlen still. '<em>Perhaps he ran back to camp to bring people here?</em>' Making his way across the uneven earth of the path proves even more difficult, Mahariel is drenched in sweat from the exertion, and dizzy from the blood loss, but eventually the path narrows into the small entryway. Mahariel can hear..familiar voices from beyond. "Help!" He manages to cry out, before his legs give and he finds himself tasting dirt as he sinks into darkness once more.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>4 Days Later</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Mahariel was on death's door for 2 days, Feverish and delusional. When he came too, he was filled in on the blanks. Other hunters had seen the humans fleeing the forest, and had tried to track down Mahariel and Tamlen, who were in the area, to see if the camp was in danger. They had found Mahariel's kill, and eventually the remains of the human camp, where Mahariels cries for help led them the the entrance. As he lay sick in camp, several others returned to the cave, a thorough search had found the dead beast, the shattered mirror, the signs of battle, but no sign of Tamlen. They hadn't been able to find another way out of the cave either. The Keeper's second, Merril, had attempted to translate the runes on the mirror, believing that perhaps it had been some sort of doorway of old instead. Anyone who went into the ruins felt a sense of dread and weakness over take them.</p><p>On the third day, the Keeper made the decision to pull everyone away from the cave and seal it up. "There is an evil in there that should remain un-found" was her response when Mahariel asked. They held a funeral for Tamlen, solemn as it was, they could not follow their proper rites without his body. They packed up camp and moved on. Mahariel continued to feel sick as they left. He couldn't help but feel as if.. something dark had happened to him in that cave, something had changed him. He felt this, pit in his stomach, and knew somehow, that dark days were about to be upon them all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>